Si seulement j’osais…
by kiwoui
Summary: OS: Claire Echolls, jeune fille de 17 ans un peu trop rêveuse et un peu trop timide.SBOC


**Nda :** c'est un OS sur la triste vie de Claire Echolls. Takinza déjà m'avait dit de dvlp un peu plus quelques endroit mais ce truc je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête,( ou avec mes tripes cô dirait takinza), j'avais l'histoire en tête et j'ai écrit directement comment ça me venais , c'est normal si c'est ambiguë et j'attend vos suggestion sur le comportement de Sirius, vos impression…

Donc voilà voilà

Il y a aussi un ptit ptit minuscule message adressé a personne en particulier dans ce truc …

Enfin bon Bonne lecture !!!

**Si seulement j'osais…**

Claire Echolls. Claire Echolls était une jeune femme de 17 ans enfin majeur dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Enfin presque majeur, dans quelques semaines. C'était tout comme. Elle était assez petite, 1m55 par là, ses cheveux étaient brun roux et ses yeux verts kaki. Elle était une sorcière et faisait sa scolarité à Poudlard, à gryffondor. D'ailleurs, elle s'était toujours demandée comment elle avait fait pour être dans la maison des courageux. Ses seuls actes téméraires à Poudlard se résumé a avoir avouée les quatre vérités à Rebecca, d'être entrée une fois dans la foret interdite avec ses amis et d'avoir crier sur James Potter pour qu'il lâche un peu Lily.

D'ordinaire c'était toujours Alice ou Lily, pas elle.

Pourtant chez elle, elle était totalement différente. Quand elle voulait quelques chose, elle l'obtenait la plupart du temps et si elle voulait crier, elle criait, si elle voulait rire elle riait.

A Poudlard, les seules personnes à l'avoir déjà entendu rire, c'était Lily, Alice et hélas Rebecca.

D'origine moldue, elle était fascinée par la magie, sa bibliothèque était remplit de bouquins fantastiques. Alors des qu'elle avait appris que tout ce qui la faisait rêver exister…elle fut insoutenable à vouloir tout apprendre, tout découvrir sur les dragons, les fées, les sorciers…

Arrivée à Poudlard, sa curiosité ne se tarit pas, bien au contraire. Elle fit la connaissance de Rebecca Stell. Rebecca avait un fort caractère et avait une confiance infinie en elle contrairement à Claire qui était plutôt timide, calme, silencieuse. Alors pendant ses trois premières années elle suivit Rebecca et sa clic. Elle n'était pas vraiment méchante, mais elle pouvait être vraiment hypocrite et garce quand on n'était pas son amie.

Seulement à Rebecca tous ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les mecs, les mecs et encore les mecs. C'était affligeant et superficiel. Les Stell étaient une famille sorcière donc elle connaissait déjà tout sur la magie alors ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'impressionner. Son seul but était les maraudeurs. Un groupe de quatre garçons populaires pour leurs malices.

Enfin bon, premier acte téméraire de sa vie à Poudlard, avouer à Rebecca qu'elle en avait marre d'elle.

Le résultat fut qu'elle se retrouva toute seule pendant un temps mais enfin libéré de la groupie.

Ensuite, elle fit connaissance avec Alice et Lily, deux filles de son dortoir. Elle apprit à les connaître et fut heureuse de constater qu'elles avaient toutes les trois des centres d'intérêts communs comme la magie, les livres, les blagues aussi, enfin bref, autres que le maquillage, les vêtements, et les maraudeurs.

Les maraudeurs étaient orgueilleux et Claire avait appris à les ignorer, ne pas les regarder, ne pas les envier, juste les considérer comme des élèves banales et sans intérêts. D'ailleurs Lily approuvait totalement ce raisonnement mais il y avait l'exception qui confirmait la règle. En d'autres mots Remus. Claire n'osait pas trop lui parler mais Lily oui. Alice, elle n'avait aucun problème avec les maraudeurs, elle les trouvait drôle et cool mais c'était tout. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête.

Remus était différent des autres marioles, Calme, posé, il ne s'exhibait pas. Il avait plutôt tendance à essayer de se faire oublier. Pâle de peau, son visage exprimait une profonde lassitude, il semblait tellement fatigué, ses yeux ambrés étaient soulignés d'immenses cernes violettes. Sa grande silhouette fine, cachait sous des vêtements larges et miteux ou un uniforme rapiécé, incité à la pitié.

Pourtant malgré cela, il dégageait une aura animal, sauvage, d'une intelligence sauvage. Parfois son comportement était inexplicable mais mise à part cela, il était d'une gentillesse rare. Quand ses yeux mordorés ne vous fuyez pas, ils étaient doux, chaleureux. Parfois Claire lui parlait, elle aimait bien discuter avec lui. Sa conversation était toujours agréable, réconfortante. Elle ne lui aurait avouée pour rien au monde d'ailleurs. Elle n'aurait pas osée.

Puis sa promesse de ne pas s'approcher des maraudeurs déjà faussée par Remus fut annulée lors de sa sixième année. La cause fut qu'elle eut le malheur d'être ce que les professeurs appelait une élève attentive et sérieuse.

Comme Lily.

D'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'elles se mettaient toujours à coté en cour car Alice ne se dérangeait pas pour discuter même si la plupart du temps elle entretenait plus des monologues que des dialogues. Heureusement pour elle, elle trouva Frank Londubat qui réussit, mystérieusement, à la faire taire.

Donc Lily et elle avaient fait l'erreur de se mettre à coté dans tout les cours.

Elles étaient tout le contraire de James Potter et Sirius Black en cour.

Alors les professeurs avaient eut la « brillante idée » de les séparer (sacrifier plutôt) pour éloigner un peu les deux chahuteurs.

En conclusion, Claire s'était retrouvée pendant toute sa sixième année à coté de Sirius Black et Lily de James Potter.

Cela avait été une expérience assez mémorable et désastreuse.

Quand les professeurs leurs avaient annoncés cela, elle crut que son cœur s'était arrêté.

Elle ne les connaissait pas bien juste qu'ils avaient un sérieux besoin de se faire remarquer en cour, chose qui l'exaspérait grandement et qu'ils adoraient s'en prendre aux serpentards même que parfois ils pouvaient se montrer cruels avec eux. En même temps ils ne semblaient pas méchants non plus.

Les premiers jours elle se contentait d'être la plus discrète possible, l'ignorer en quelque sorte.

Parfois, quand il n'était pas occupé à se retourner vers James ou à parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, il lui posait quelques questions, faisait des commentaires. Et il avait cette façon étrange, déstabilisante de poser son regard sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle lui répondait c'était rapidement sans réfléchir comme pour qu'il tourne vite la tête, qu'il se désintéresse rapidement d'elle. Sa respiration s'accélérait, ses mains devenaient moites et elle se morigénait mentalement.

Il était beau, sur, mais elle ne le connaissait même pas et c'était Sirius Black. « Le gars » à ne pas aimer.

Il affichait tout le temps une mine froide sauf quand il était avec ses copains. Ses amis, cela semblait être tout pour lui. Il restait indifférent aux regards des groupies.

Et Claire prenait énormément sur elle pour paraître naturelle, ne pas montrer sa timidité flagrante.

Parfois comme ça sans raison il s'esclaffait en la regardant « Tu ne parle pas beaucoup ! ». Et elle tout bêtement, elle rougissait et détournait la tête pour suivre le cour. Aussi face à son silence, il lui demandait « Je t'impressionne ? ».

Au bout d'un temps ce fut une habitude de s'assoire à coté de lui, de lui dire bonjour. Parfois il la taquinait ce à quoi elle répondait en le tapant.

Elle se trouvait stupide d'être si extrémiste mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, soit elle n'osait pas parler soit elle s'énervait brusquement à ses moqueries et le tapait.

Cela semblait grandement amuser Sirius.

Et les profs semblaient ravis de voir les deux maraudeurs écouter parfois les cours ou tout simplement rester calme. Ils n'avaient pas pour autant arrêter leurs blagues. Même qu'ils avaient trouvés un moyens de parler en cour discrètement à l'aide d'un miroir ensorcelé.

Claire ne savait que penser de lui. Car au fur et à mesure que l'année passait il était toujours gentil avec elle. Il lui parlait souvent, et elle lui répondait plus facilement. Parfois même c'était elle qui engageait la conversation.

Mais en dehors des cours, ils se disaient juste bonjour, quand ils se croisaient ils se souriaient, et rarement ils parlaient. Ca n'allait pas plus loin heureusement pour Claire. Car la plupart du temps quand il la prenait par surprise, elle perdait le contrôle, bégayait, rougissait atrocement et son ventre faisait des cabrioles.

Plus l'année passait, plus elle pensait à lui, quand elle était dans le parc elle le cherchait des yeux jusqu'à le trouver.

Et elle se trouvait stupide, pire elle avait l'impression de ressembler à Rebecca.

Chose impensable.

Alors elle se forçait à ne pas le regarder, ne pas penser à lui.

Elle trouvait ça malsain de penser autant à lui, d'avoir presque besoin de le voir pour aller mieux. Ou tout simplement de sourire bêtement quand il lui souriait.

Quand il la fixé elle se braquait, paniquait et elle s'exclamait directement « quoi ? ». A chaque fois, il semblait surpris par sa réaction, puis s'esclaffait. Et elle, elle regrettait instantanément d'être aussi agressive.

Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela. Car au début elle n'avait pas osée lui parler et depuis qu'elle le connaissait mieux, elle s'était attachée à lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Puis l'année prit fin, et elle paniquât. L'année prochaine, sur, ils ne seront plus à coté, donc il ne lui dira plus bonjour, elle ne pourra plus lui parler comme avant. Elle avait adorée sa relation avec Sirius. Il lui avait montré une facette qu'il affichait peu en publique. Juste avec ses amis.

Elle avait vraiment aimé mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire car jamais elle n'oserait aller le voir d'elle même à la rentrée pour lui parler. Et lui de tout façon, il devait s'en ficher.

Alors elle se résignât. Elle se força à penser que c'était juste un ami, qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui.

Pendant ses grandes vacances, elle fit de son mieux pour profiter à fond de ces deux mois de repos.

Elle était heureuse d'être revenus un peu dans le monde moldue. Cela lui avait permis de respirer un peu et de réfléchir beaucoup. Et puis elle avait pu aussi s'acheter pleins de livres fantastiques qui traitaient sur les dragons ou les vampires. Elle se fit une grande réserve pour son retour à Poudlard même si la bibliothèque de l'école recelait énormément de bouquins c'était essentiellement pour les études. Pas des romans ou autres.

Et à la fin des vacances elle constatât tristement que lorsque elle pensait à lui son cœur ne s'emballait plus et son ventre ne faisait plus des cabrioles comme avant.

Et enfin le jour fatidique arrivât. C'était la rentrée. Elle aurait du y être habituée mais lors du trajet en voiture, elle faillit en tomber dans les choux. Son ventre se tordait atrocement et elle avait du mal à respirer.

Elle supportait très mal le stresse. Elle faillit même demander à sa mère de faire demi tour. Malheureusement elles arrivaient déjà à la gare.

Elle sortit péniblement de la voiture, prit sa valise, fit ses au revoir à sa mère et partit.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne reconnaissait personne.

Elle stoppa devant le train et regardât de tout les coté.

Mais où étaient donc Alice et Lily ?

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans le train de peur de faire le voyage seule ou de rater ses amis. Elle en avait complètement oubliée Sirius. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir seul s'approcher d'elle.

Le regard pétillant, il lui dit bonjour.

-Tu penses qu'on sera encore à coté cette année ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir et fut heureuse de le voir. Pendant les vacances elle s'était forcée à penser qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Mais de l'avoir devant elle lui fit tout oublier. Elle constatât pourtant avec amertume que son ventre ne se tordait plus comme avant. Elle était juste heureuse de le voir et qu'il lui parle.

Puis Lily, Alice et le reste des maraudeurs arrivât et ils se séparèrent.

Le début de cette septième et dernière année commença tranquillement comme les année précédente.

Les professeurs ne les remirent plus à coté. Ce n'était plus comme avant. Avant elle aurait pu lui parler quand elle voulait puisqu'ils étaient à coté. Maintenant c'était à la recrée et elle n'arrivait pas à se décider d'allée le voir alors qu'il était toujours entouré de groupies.

De toute façon il ne l'aimait pas. Ce genre de mec, c'était ce qui ne voulait pas se caser et elle, si, bien sur, si elle sortirait avec un garçon se serait pour une relation longue.

Et puis elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle était seulement obnubilée par lui. Elle pensait souvent à lui mais plus comme avant et elle ne réagissait plus comme avant. Elle en avait conscience mais elle se forçait à penser que c'était faux, que c'était pareil que l'année d'avant. C'était pathétique et elle le savait. Mais de l'avoir tout les jours dans sa classe ne l'aidait pas. Et puis quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, il lui souriait toujours comme heureux de la voir. Parfois il venait lui parler. Parfois elle croisait son regard.

Alors peut être… peut être qu'il ne s'en fichait pas d'elle.

Elle savait qu'elle était pathétique et pleins de fois elle avait essayée de se raisonner, d'admettre qu'elle se mentait à elle même. Mais c'était tellement mieux que la dure réalité.

Alors elle ignorait sa raison et laissait parler sa folie. Apres tout, il n'était pas comme cela avec tout le monde.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres ? Rien du tout. Elle se trouvait trop petite, trop grosse, elle n'aimait pas être si timide. Et pire encore elle détestait être si expressive. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait car en cour de sortilège, elle était à coté d'un garçon de sa classe, elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom, qui lui avait avoué qu'elle paraissait vraiment froide, indifférente pas vraiment accueillante. Faut aussi dire qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup celui la, il était lourd, c'était vraiment pénibles.

Et puis Lily et Alice lui affirmaient qu'elle n'était pas du tout grosse et qu'elle était adorable, timide comme cela.

Mais elle ne voulait pas être adorable, elle voulait être normal !

Et c'était son caractère que Sirius appréciait.

Mais il l'appréciait comment ? Comme une amis ? Comme une groupie ? Comme une jeune fille qu'il trouvait adorable ?

Elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle aurait tellement voulut savoir, d'aller le voir, se planter devant lui et lui demander ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais osée. Qu'aurait t-il dit ? Et si elle se trompait sur toute la ligne ? Si au contraire il se moquait d'elle ? Non il était vraiment gentil avec elle. Mais ça ne ressoudait pas son problème pour autant. Elle avait peur de le voir avec une autre fille, une vrai pas une de ces groupie, une fille avec qui il aurait une relation durable, une fille qu'il aimerait, qui serait belle, intelligent, qui avait de la conversation, qui s'aurait être drôle.

Le contraire d'elle en fait. Et pour pas arrangée Claire il y avait cette fille, Stella, qui restait beaucoup avec Sirius. Ils semblaient se connaître depuis un bout de temps. On les voyait se prendre dans leur bras, rigoler, parler mais jamais s'embrasser donc c'était bon signe, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Mais Claire redoutait le moment où elle les trouverait étroitement enlacés au détour d'un couloir. Heureusement ou malheureusement cela n'arriva pas. C'était bon ou mauvais ?

Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils voulaient garder leur relation secrète ?

C'était une vraie torture de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait.

De plus il restait toujours aussi tendre avec elle. Il venait la voir, lui parler de tout et rien. Parfois quand elle s'assoupissait sur sa table fatiguée apres un long cour, et que la où il passait elle était dans la rangée, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffait avant de partir tranquillement.

Puis un jour elle surprit une conversation entre James et Sirius. Ils parlaient de stella. James apparemment ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas sortir avec Stella. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Mais Sirius maugréa qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas.

Apres cela Claire se fit encore plus de films. James avait raison, Stella était parfaite enfin presque. C'était vraiment étrange que Sirius ne veuille pas sortir avec elle. Quelle en était la raison ? Avait-il quelqu'un d'autre en tête ?

Est ce que toute les fois où elle croisa son regard en cour étaient un signe ? Elle ne croyait pas aux signes. C'était stupide. De toute façon jamais il ne pourrait s'intéresser à elle. Elle était si banale.

Elle avait peur qu'il sorte avec une autre fille et c'était inévitable il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps célibataire. Alors elle fit de son mieux pour connaître toutes les nouveautés concernant Stella.

Noël était passait et c'était la fin des vacances de février.

A la rentrée il ne vint pas la voir comme d'habitude pour lui dire bonjour. Elle ne le croisait pas beaucoup dans les couloirs. Cela dura une semaine. Chaque soir, elle s'endormait plus mal que la veille. Le lundi suivant, résolut, elle se força à aller le voir et lui en demander des explications. Elle avait mis une semaine à se décider. C'était vraiment la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait faite.

Quand il la vit, il sourit et lui dit bonjour, normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Elle lui demanda des explications sur cette semaine ce à quoi il sembla étonné de ne pas lui avoir dit bonjour. Comme si il avait oublié sa présence durant une semaine.

Elle aurait voulut partir loin tellement elle se sentait mal.

Elle se détestait d'être si sensible à ses propos et geste. Chaque soir elle se répétait que c'était malsain. Ce soir là, elle se fit encore une fois la promesse de passer à autre chose mais lorsque le lendemains elle le croisa et qu'il lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux elle en oublia toutes ses résolutions et continua son chemin avec un sourire niais qu'elle n'arriva pas à enlever pendant 10 minutes.

Il était redevenu comme avant. Elle était si soulageait.

Pour une fois elle n'en avait pas parlée à Alice et Lily de se qui la troublait. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amies soient au courant. C'était stupide car elle avait confiance en elles mais … elle voulait garder cela pour elle. Elle avait déjà trop honte d'elle alors le dire à ses amies…

Et puis Remus n'était pas dupe, elle ne savait pas par quel subterfuges il avait appris son désarroi mais il l'avait réconforté comme il avait pus.

Mais ce qui accablait le plus Claire, c'était sa stupidité. Car elle savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui enfin elle le croyait n'étant jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse. Elle ne savait pas si tout ce qu'elle ressentait était ça. Tous ce qu'elle savait c'était que tôt ou tard la réalité serait brutale à accepter. Qu'elle devait cesser de rêver mais elle en était incapable.

Sirius pour elle représentait le garçon que beaucoup de fille recherchait. Pas parce qu'il était beau. Mais parce qu'il était toujours gentil avec elle, même si c'était agaçant elle aimait bien quand il l'embêtait au moins là il la voyait et puis il avait cette façon de la regarder. Elle savait qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais c'était son ami, juste son ami.

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle. Même Lily et Alice savait peu de chose sur elle à peine qu'elle était d'origine moldue qu'elle avait un grand frère et qu'elle habitait dans l'agglomération de Londres. Rien d'anormal. Mais elle ne parlait jamais de sa famille.

Alors rien d'étonnant à sa surprise lorsque Sirius s'installa à une table à coté d'elle en étude et lui affirma qu'il savait où elle habitait. Evidemment elle le railla, pratiquement personne ne le savait. Mais il la détrompa quand il lui prouva « Tu habite bien près du château de Windsor dans le sud ouest de Londres non ? » Il souriait affable. Elle son cerveau bouillait. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

Il ne voulut pas lui dire, « j'ai mes sources » fut sa seule réponse. D'un coté elle était flattée qu'il ait menée son enquête mais de l'autre elle était en colère. Comment était –il au courant. Alice et Lily ne lui auraient jamais dit ! Sur.

Elle réfléchit en vain. Puis soudain sa mémoire lui ramena un ancien souvenir.

Rebecca.

Elle aussi elle était au courant mais … si elle était arrivée à parler au maraudeur, elle ne lui aurait certainement pas parlée d'elle. Elle la haïssait.

Claire lui demanda quand même mais il répondit que non.

Elle était frustrée de ne pas savoir comment il avait su. Et puis elle, elle ne savait pas où il habitait.

Elle se résignât donc et le temps passa mars, avril, mai.

Seulement elle s'était décidait à ne pas le croire sur parole alors elle alla voir Rebecca et lui demanda si elle lui avait parlé il n'y a pas longtemps ce à quoi elle lui répondit immédiatement qu'il sortait avec elle depuis les vacances de février. Claire en fut chamboulé mais garda son calme et feintant l'indifférence lui demanda si elle lui avait donner son adresse. Evidemment Rebecca dit non et une amis à elle la coupa pour lui demandait, étonnée, si il était venus chez elle pendant les vacances.

Elle eut envie de la claquer mais se contenta de répondre non et de partir loin. Avant qu'elles ne voient ses larmes. Elle n'en avait même pas le cœur brisé, elle était seulement triste que Sirius lui ait mentis.

Puis de nouveau il revint vers elle en étude au lieu d'être avec ses amis et dit « Tu as un grand frère ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un grand frère ! Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dis ? »

Elle en ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

Elle lui redemanda si c'était Rebecca il lui répondit que non alors elle lui répliqua sèchement qui si elle ne lui avait pas dit c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas demandé. Il ne s'en formalisa même pas et lui sourit tendrement avant de reporter son attention sur son copain qui s'impatientait.

Il lui avait encore mentit.

Le pire c'était qui ne se moquait même pas d'elle. Il sortait avec cette blonde et au cour de leurs discussions il lui demandait des infos sur elle.

Pourquoi ?

Il était clair qu'il la considérait juste comme une amie. Et puis elle repensât à la rentrée de février où durant une semaine il l'avait ignoré. Il venait juste de se mettre avec Rebecca à ce moment là. Et il l'avait ignoré.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Mais dorénavant elle se jura de ne plus penser à lui autrement que comme un amis.

Elle vivrait sa vie. Comment avait-elle pu penser un instant qu'il s'intéressait à elle autrement que comme à une amie ? Mais pourquoi Rebecca ? Il y avait pleins de filles et il avait choisis elle. Cette hypocrite. Et cela faisait 3 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était sérieux. C'était trop tard maintenant. De toute façon sa décision était irrévocable. Imaginons même un instant qu'il lui avoue qu'il l'aimait, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle avait trop attendu. Pendant plus de deux ans elle s'était sentis si stupide, elle avait tellement souffert. Elle ne supportait pas l'emprise qu'il avait eut sur elle.

Alors elle s'obligea à tourner la page. C'était du passée maintenant. C'était juste un amis et encore, drôle d'amis.

C'était le soir, dans le dortoir.

Elle se pencha et souffla sa bougie, résignait. Il restait encore des sillons de larmes salé sur ses joues.

Elle fut engloutie par la chaude nuit du début d'été.

Les étoiles brillaient.

Sa dernière pensée,

Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée,

Fut si seulement elle avait osée.

**Fin**


End file.
